Things Change
by ps9906
Summary: This is a very short story about a young Trixie making a very big mistake, and making it with the wrong person.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Trixie Belden or any of the characters in the books. I am not making a profit from their use.

**Things Change**

Fourteen-year-old Trixie Belden awoke to the sounds of her crying baby. Rolling out of bed, she gave her daughter an exasperated glare. _How can I be expected to take care of her and get Bobby ready for school at the same time and when Nick doesn't even have to take care of her at night_?

"Coming, Nicole," she grouched. "Mommy's got to find your pacifier."

Pushing the pacifier into Nicole's mouth, Trixie then checked her diaper before taking the baby downstairs in search of her bottle.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Belden smiled sweetly at the sight of the baby in Trixie's arms. "How is Nicole today?"

"Crying like always," complained Trixie. "Gosh, Moms, I didn't know babies were like this."

"It certainly gives you something to think about now," commented Mrs. Belden.

"Yeah, and Nick hasn't paid the first bill or found us a place to live," Trixie added. "I don't know if he's ever going to get started on that."

"Well, maybe he's not exactly husband material just yet," Mrs. Belden consoled her daughter. "You might have to do a lot of that on your own."

"Are we talking about the new daddy, Nick Roberts?" Mart asked as he came in for breakfast. "He was a daddy last year, too, and couldn't handle it."

"Great," moaned Trixie, "how come no one ever told me about that? I would have picked someone else to have this baby with."

"Too bad it wasn't Jim," Mart snickered. "He was a tad upset when you paired with Nick."

"Jim and I have discussed this," Trixie explained. "He doesn't have time with all of his studies to take on this responsibility."

"Nick is a fine boy, Trixie," Mrs. Belden said. "He's just a little immature."

Brian walked in the kitchen and looked at Trixie feeding the baby. "Hey, sis, Bobby is making a shambles out of your room. You might want to get him before he does major damage."

"Oh, gosh," Trixie pleaded with Brian, "please, Brian, just this once, could you watch the baby while I help Bobby?" Trixie was paid an allowance and part of her duties included getting Bobby ready for school.

"Just this once," Brian agreed, reaching for the baby. "How's little Nicole doing?"

Flashing Brian a smile of appreciation, Trixie fled up the stairs to her room just in time to get Bobby ready for school.

As the Beldens left for school, Trixie placed Nicole in the baby carrier and grabbed her backpack and diaper bag.

"It's a good thing they have daycare at school," Trixie confided to Honey. "I know I would flunk all my classes if I had to take care of her during school."

"How is the little one doing?" asked Jim from his seat behind the girls.

Trixie turned and grinned at Jim, "I think you would have made a much better daddy."

Jim reached up and pulled one of her curls. "And I know you'll make a wonderful mother, Trixie."

Blushing, Trixie turned her head to look at Nicole as she began to cry again.

"Let me hold her," Honey offered. "I might have one of these soon myself."

Gratefully, Trixie gave the baby to Honey.

The bus came to a stop just then to allow Nick Roberts onboard. He made his way apologetically toward Trixie.

"Trixie, I am so sorry," Nick began shamefacedly, "I still haven't worked out all the details about our housing and employment."

"It's okay, Nick," Trixie sighed, "there's not much opportunity for a young high school student."

"Have you tried Wimpy's?" Jim asked frowning at Nick. "Trixie is depending on you for some help. It's not fair for her to shoulder all the responsibility."

Nick took a seat across the aisle from Trixie. Shaking his head he answered Jim, "I hadn't thought of working there. I'll check into it this afternoon."

"Please, Nick," Trixie begged, "we haven't got much time."

When the bus stopped Trixie picked up Nicole to take her to the school daycare. Jim followed behind her as Nick hurried off to class.

"Let me carry some of that for you, Trix," Jim offered.

"Thanks, Jim," Trixie smiled appreciatively.

"You know, if I had known you were going to do this with Nick I would have offered to take his place," Jim admitted.

"He's not exactly taking this seriously, is he?" Trixie frowned. "I'm sorry, too, Jim. I wish it would have been you."

Jim gave her a comforting hug. "Maybe someday it will be, Trix."

Trixie forgot completely about Nicole during her classes, but Jim's last comment kept replaying in her mind. Regret over her impulsive action with Nick had been eating away at her all week.

When she met the other Bob-Whites for lunch, she was carrying Nicole with her. They met her with grins as they peeked at the baby.

"So we have a Junior Bob-White now," Dan remarked with a grin. "She looks just like you, Belden."

"That's good," Trixie declared, "because I think I'm going to be a single mom."

Jim grinned with relief at her statement, "I'll help out, Trixie. We all will."

"Of course," added Di, "_**we **_won't let you down."

Brian looked at Trixie, who was feeding the baby, "What brought this on, Sis? I thought you and Nick had things figured out."

"I can't depend on him," Trixie complained as she handed the baby to Jim. Grabbing a bite of her sandwich, she continued, "Next time I choose a guy to father my child someone stop me, please."

Laughter erupted around the Bob-White table.

Mart looked seriously at his younger sister. "I know this has been stressful for you, Trixie, but I'm glad you learned something from all this."

"Exactly," Trixie agreed, "never take another Human Development class ever again! And I thought it would be an easy credit."

Jim smiled broadly at Trixie as he placed the vinyl doll back in the carrier. "You should know by now, Trixie, things are never are as easy as you think."

"Well, tomorrow is Nicole's last day with me," she grinned back at Jim. "Do you want to come over tonight and help me babysit?"

"Yeah," agreed Jim with a smile, "and maybe she'd like to go with us for some ice cream."

"Oh, I think she'd love that," Trixie said happily as Jim held her hand.

* * *

**Happy April Fool's Day!!!!**


End file.
